Mikoid
Mikoid is an anime girl with a beautiful voice, albeit auto-tuned. BUT IT'S VERY SUBTLE AND IT IS UNNOTICEABLE and that's what makes it great! She's the successor to Hatsune Miku and her chip Vocaloid. There's an Anime about Mikoid called Mikoid: The Animation that lasted only 7 episodes and regularly airs on Channel DDD. Biography She was born at some random Domino's, we don't know which one because they're all pretty much the same. This is where she grew up until the employees noticed she was incredibly weak, and wasn't very good at smashing Pizza Boxes, so they just kicked her out. But she returned and vandalized the place, resulting in her being blacklisted from all Domino's locations, and forced to seek work and survival elsewhere. A year after Hatsune Miku had died, Scientist-san just realized she died and stopped binge-watching Netflix to team up and work with WaBilly Mays to invent a brand new greatest singer of all time. Problem was they both met up LITERALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, with no clue how to escape. They were both smart and Scientist-san started working on the Vocaloid 2.0 chip early and simulated tests of it on his Nintendog, while WaBilly Mays was searching for humanoid lifeforms in the area. It eventually took 26 days just for some Mikoid to walk near their outpost. They captured Mikoid by cornering her, getting closer, and then when she tried to escape Scientist-san picked her up and put Mikoid in a cage. Scientist-san then named her Mikoid as tribute to Hatsune Miku. It was WaBilly Mays idea to change the name of Vocaloid 2.0 to Vocal Noid. They got samples of her voice and when the recording session was finished, after that they implanted Vocal Noid in her throat against her will. She was trained to sing various songs until she finally realized what worked and what didn't. After that Courage noticed the trio's outpost 3 feet in front of theirs and then Roundhouse Kicked them to the North Pole, where Mikoid would compose the song "Stairway to Pizza" it goes something like Pizzzzzaaaaassssss; pizza. PIZZA! Delivery less than 30 minutes or get it freeeeeeee! Yo yo yo it's Domino's we got you covered with a cheesy box and crust from fort knox so good better than Little Caesars, their pizza tastes bad everyone agreeeeees! We're even better than Mario's Pizza! It was performed live at Japan to instant SUCCESS! Everyone loved it and Mikoid, she got a chance from this success to train how to dance from Mario, and eventually Mikoid learned how to Do the Mario (and do other dance moves as well but those aren't important.) Domino's then licensed Mikoid's likeness to a few studios with idiots, the first one being WarioWare, Inc. to produce the Anime about pizza and singing. LJN then upgraded the PIZZA Delivery SHAME to feature her in the form of encouragements to the player and singing, these changes instantly made the game into a success, like all things relating to Mikoid. Trivia She's still blacklisted, but Domino's doesn't remember the old Mikoid.Category:Guys Category:Female characters Category:Japan Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Musicians Who Rock Category:Domino's Category:Pizza Guys